InuYasha Jones and the Raiders
by InuYasha40
Summary: The full title is InuYasha Jones and the Raiders of the Jewel of the Four Souls! This is a A.U. mixing InuYasha and Indiana Jones! Its My frist try at something like this!


( I just had an idea the other day, it seemed like a fun! So, I thought I would give it a shot! This is a weird little A.U. Which is a mixing of InuYasha and Indiana Jones! I hope everyone will enjoy it!)

Disclaimer: I do not own either InuYasha or Indiana Jones.

InuYasha Jones and The Raiders of the Jewel of the Four Souls

A Young man dressed in a dark brown fedora, with long silver hair. He led His small group through the haunted forest. Dr. InuYasha Jones stopped at the pond in front of Him, held His hand out waiting for one of the human village guides He had hired. To give Him the map, Siroro gave Him the map. Just then Hiroro who was standing serial feet back behind Dr. Jones. Slowly drew His Katana!

InuYasha Jones had heard the sword being pulled long before it was pulled free. Thanks to His Half Demon hearing, He turned with amazing speed! And struck out with His Whip, neatly slicing the Katana in two!! The shocked Man screamed fell backward and quickly got up and ran away! InuYasha smiled evilly as He recoiled His whip. Foolish Human! He thought His whip like His leather jacket were both made from the hide of the Fire Rat! Which made them both stronger than any steel!

He found by using His whip He needed to only use a small portion of Super Strength, that way He "Iron Reaver" was even stronger! His Half Demon abilities were very handy to have in His line of work. Siroro looked at Him with fear, He was sure glad He had not tried betraying His employer! Dr. Jones replaced the whip on His belt, then led the way through the water. Until The reached the waterfall, Siroro had heard anyone who entered the cave behind the waterfall was never seen again!

"We can not go in--" He was scared. "But That Is where We are going!" InuYasha cut Him off. Pulling a torch out of the man s pack. "Come On!" InuYasha led the way, once on the other side. He lit the torch, the frightened man followed. They walked no more the twenty yards, when They were stopped in Their tracks. By large sticky thick wed like ropes, InuYasha quickly cut through them all with just a slash of His Claws!

"Spider Head demons. Nothing to worry about." InuYasha said Siroro did not agree! The Man begun think this was a Bad idea to follow this Half demon.

Suddenly six set of glowing eyes appeared out of the darkness, surrounding Them! "Agrryaaaa!!" The Man began to scream "Demons!!" We are Going to Die!!!" InuYasha Jones yelled "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!! In a burst of speed, He sliced and slashed the Spider head demons to ribbons! Then continued down the tunnel, Siroro looked around in disbelief! All the demons lay in bits and pieces all around Him, He ran after His protector as quick as He could!

InuYasha had stopped at the mouth of a Hugh chasm carved in the floor just in front of Him, He had to grab the Siroro who without looking ran past Him! InuYasha lifted Him easily and Using His whip He swung Them both across! As soon as InuYasha let go of His "guide" He disappeared in a blur! "Noooooooooo!! Agryaaaa!! Help Me!!! Yargggaa! He scream in terror in the darkness! The torch forgotten in the fight with the spider demons. InuYasha didn't need His keen sense of smell to tell Him the man was already Dead.

"Damn. She was to fast for Me that time!" InuYasha thought. The legends say Mistress Centipede was guarding the Human Head Staff. The smell of the Spider Head masked Her scent! He couldn't feel that bad, He knew the Brothers who owned the map and hired on to guide Him here. Where planning to double cross Him! InuYasha could hear Her finishing Her meal in the chamber up ahead. He moved quickly and quietly to the mouth of Her nest. It was a Hugh cave littered with all kinds of bones, all that remained of the others who got this far!

She had the torso of a beautiful woman but with six arms! Three on each side! The rest of Her body was a Hugh centipede like tail spanning more then a Hundred feet!! She was coiled up like a snake at the back of the cavern. She smiled at Him with blood still dripping from Her chin! "Welcome! Two meals in one day! Even if You are a filthy Henyo!" She purred. InuYasha Jones hated being called a Henyo! He didn't let His anger show. "Just give Me the Staff and I let You Live!" He cracked His claws, Crack crack! "I will rip Your Head-" Before She finished Her threat, InuYasha attacked!! Iron Reaver!! Soul-Stealer!! Called as He turned into a blur of flashing gold magic light coming from His Claws!!

He put a lot of His Power into this Attack! InuYasha cut and slashed Her apart before She could even move!!

Her dieing scream echoed thought the cave then it also died. "Ha! All talk! She to slow because She had just eaten. Like I was gonna stand there and wait, until She was ready to fed again!" InuYasha Jones shook His head. 'Stupid Old Hag!" Walking past Her bones, He saw it! The Human Head staff!! It was sticking right out of the wall!

InuYasha Jones walked slowly over to it, He could easily free it from the wall. But that seemed too easy! He had idea! Looking around He found a long thin bone, that seemed about the right weight and height of the Staff. He picked up and walked over to the Human Head Staff, held the bone in His right hand and snatched it from the wall with His Left hand! Using His Demon speed He replaced the bone in its place in a blink of an eye!

At first, nothing happened! He Did!! He turned to leave, when suddenly there was a loud Growling sound!!

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!" InuYasha Jones looked back over His Shoulder, and watched the Cave wall seemed to come Alive!! Forming a Hugh Stone Dragon!! Easily as big a two hundred feet tall!!

"Why?! Is It NEVER Easy!! InuYasha Jones thought as He ran for the mouth of the cave!!

(That's it for now!! Will InuYasha Jones get out alive!? Why dose He want the Staff? These and more questions answered in the next chapter!! Please Read and Review! Please no slams!

Thanks,

InuYasha40


End file.
